


Stupid World

by Ladyylavender



Series: Poems [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, Bad Poetry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Therapy, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyylavender/pseuds/Ladyylavender
Summary: MORE POETRY feat. My previous shitty therapist
Series: Poems [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599247
Kudos: 6





	Stupid World

**Author's Note:**

> MORE POETRY feat. My previous shitty therapist

Tell me what you want  
Tell me how it is  
Though ain’t it bullshit anyway?  
That’s what you always say

You spit your warnings out  
About how dangerous you are  
You know you aren’t that great?  
You’re barely worth the hate

Just a pain in my side  
Getting tired of my own lies  
Though it’s not like you would care  
You’re payed to just sit there

Talk and talk all day  
It’s the ultimate role reversal   
Snapping off what I’ve left in  
Leaving me a skeleton 

As you stab me with the thorns of a flower  
I realise that this isn’t what I want  
I’d rather do it myself  
I’d rather refuse your help

Soon I’ll be free of the ugly side  
I’ll spout out just a few more lies  
It’s getting hard to care  
So I’ll just jump there


End file.
